mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Microsoft Mary/Concepts
These are the many concepts of Microsoft Mary. Like many of Sam's and Mike's concepts, Mary is portrayed in different ways in some peoples universe (e.g concepts that haven't been drawn). TB76 Mary concept.png|Thunderbirds76's concept of Microsoft Mary Mary.png|Supermariogeek7979's concept. Microsoft Mary.jpg|ER88TV, CDiFan237, and mutsuloveproductions' main concept of Microsoft Mary Mary july 2012.png|Pieboy's concept of Mary in July 2012, dual wielding Uzis. Microsoft Mary.JPG|Pieboy6000's 2010 concept of Mary untitled.JPG|warc9's concept of Microsoft Mary mary1.png|GWizard777's old MS Mary concept used until 2011. microsoft mary.JPG|RorytheRetrokids concept Microsoft Mary.jpg|Microsoft Mary according to Dantheman2funny/2FunnyVersions II, III and IV 818px-Mary.png|Thunderbirds101's concept of Mary as of 2010. Mary NET.png|A concept of Mary that is designed to resemble Thunderbirds101's early concepts of Sam and Mike. This concept was created by BlittleMcNilsen. server 2003.png|htfkid2000's concept of Microsoft Mary of 2009 marys.jpg|XproductionsTeam's concept, based off of Thunderbirds101's 2010 concept. Mary3DS.png|GWizard777's NEW Microsoft Mary concept, circa 9/2/2011. Microsoft Mary.png|ThePermian99's concept of Microsoft Mary Mary2011.png|Pieboy6000's 2011 concept of Mary MS Mary 2.png|ThePermian99's second concept HNI_0075.JPG|EmergencyFrost88's backup/Mii concept of Mary. NW2KTV MS MaryConcept.png|natesworld2K's concept, similar to Thunderbirds101's current concept. Mary 3.png|ThePermian99's third concept of Mary, holding 2 ROFL5's Microsoft mary.jpg|davemadson's,superhotrains' and sarahpalin4786's concept of Mary (sarahpalin4786's is mary 2) Microsoft mary concepts.png|sarahpalin4786's 2 concepts of mary (mary 1 is the mom from diary of a wimpy kid, mary 2 is davemadson's concept) Microsoft Mary(my concept,not me,nothing).png|Mary as ConCherokee's Animation on Paint Microsoft Mary (JMA).png|CouyX's first, only and final concept of Microsoft Mary Microsoft Mary (nkrs200).jpg|This is the Microsoft Mary concept used by nkrs200. Do not use unless if you have permission from nkrs200! my mary.jpg|superhotrains other concept of mary, contact superhotrains for permission screen3.jpg|This is the concept that EmmaStrikesBack819 used Microsoft Mary Concept.png|Emma Kidd's concept of MS Mary Mary 2013.png|NEW MARY! Mary2.png|Former Guyisbackable's concept of Microsoft Mary, never appeared in one of his videos, but she will appear in the MSRFWEO2013's 2nd season. MicrosoftMaryJohnFroster.png|TheFrosterGameplays' concept of Microsoft Mary Mary2013.png|Tekryon's current concept (2013-present). MS Mary Tigerclaw.PNG|Tigerclaw64's design of Microsoft Mary. Mary old concept..png|AceOfSpadesProduc100's concept of Microsoft Mary Mary3.png|Guyisbackable's new concept of Microsoft Mary, used from February 15, 2014-present. Microsoft Mary (TM7654).png|TrickyMario7654's Concept of Microsoft Mary. MaryByLB.png|Live Benamore's concept of Microsoft Mary. msmary.jpg|This is the Prevue Communications/Mark Friedrich concept of Microsoft Mary as of February 26th, 2014. microsoft mary.png|Coopersmadog's concept of Microsoft Mary VoxMSMaryNorm.PNG|AngusMcTavish's version of Mary, inspired by davemadson and seen on deviantART Microsoft Mary GoAnimate.jpg|Mordecai Joyce's Microsoft Mary as a GoAnimate character, inspired by davemadson. Mary_LG.jpg|Lamboguy633's concept of Mary Microsoft mary videogameperson84.png|VideoGamePerson84's Version Thetick532Mary.jpg|Thetick532 version of Mary MS Mary.PNG|Aginnon's concept of Mary (August 31, 2015). Mary..png|TheNitroFlamer's concept of Mary Mary-shirt.jpg|Aginnon's concept of Mary (10th April 2016) Mary_full_B.jpg|The other concept of Mary (29th March 2016) MICROSOFT MARY SPRITE TRANS.png|Joey Slikk's Microsoft Mary Sprite Mary_JoshuaRocha.jpg|JDLover12's Concept Of Microsoft Mary mary ntts.png|Microsoft Mary in nTEXTtospeech Universe Microsoft Mary's Custom Night Icon.png|Lexi Bartosiak's Microsoft Mary Microsoft Mary The Koopa Bros.png|Koopa Bros's current concept of Microsoft Mary. previewmary2.png|Mitchell Productions' concept of Mary, as of January 2016 Mary Neutral.png|AceOfSpadesProduc100 and Mitchell Productions' concept of Mary, between October and December 2014 Microsoft Mary JohnKyle Enterprises Concept.png|JohnKyle Enterprises concept of Microsoft Mary DanielWS424-TTS MicrosoftMary.png|DanielWS424's concept of Microsoft Mary. File:Mary ltib 20.PNG|davemadson's earlier Mary concept (LTIB 20-24) TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Mary.jpg|TheRaisinBranFlash's concept of Mary. Chibi Mary.jpg|BryanTheRealGamer's Microsoft Mary 343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Mary.jpg|343 Vision-Arts Media's concept of Mary. Microsoft Mary (JKE Style) Happy.png|NielsenWallance402's Concept of Mary Microsoft Mary sprite.png|Jayden Montoya's concept of Mary, as seen in Microsoft Sam: Trilogy 2 and his other videos Microsoft_Mary_as_a_furry.jpg|Microsoft Mary as seen in BM44's universe, in a place called "World of Furries". Microsoft Mary (eye update).png|An early concept of Mary (CherryBlossom490) Microsoft Mary in South Park.PNG|Microsoft Mary as seen in South Park Microsoft Mary (CB490 Mii).PNG|CherryBlossom490's updated concept for Microsoft Mary (for an upcoming TTS universe, subject to change) IMG 20180407 122442 - Edited.jpg|The Sonic Network's concept of Microsoft Mary. MSMary (N).png|MSMary, as seen in SOSOwner's Series (from A Mozley in Court) Microsoft Mary (MC Chase universe).png|Mary in Callie's outfit Sam mike and mary.png|greenzo6's concept of the trio (mary is left here) Microsoft Mary...png|TheAudio177's Concept of Microsoft Mary Trivia *One concept of Microsoft Mary has a bigger eye than the other. *EmergencyFrost88's concept is like a Terminator. *JDLover12's concept looks like Thunderbirds101's Concept, except her eyes are pink instead of yellow. *Aginnon's early concept was a stickman wearing a blue/yellow hat, presumbly a "moving corpse." *BryanTheRealGamer's concept is the only concept to be created with Chibi Maker. Category:Concepts Category:Protagonists Category:Awesome Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Galleries